Benutzer Diskussion:OneVision
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= 30px|link= Wenn du ein kleines Anliegen hast, oder wenn dich etwas bedrückt, einfach auf die Seite schreiben! Ich werde so schnell wie möglich antworten 30px|link=! Deine [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Seite löschen Hey Deli, kannst du die Seite http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gill_%28BitBeast%29 löschen, es gibt sie ja schon: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gil_%28Bit-Beast%29 . Thx ;) Ryuga.L-Drago99 19:13, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke Dario, dass du es mir gesagt hast ;) Die Seite wurde nun gelöscht! :D Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! Nicht zu danken ;) Ist gut, ich hab es erst später gemerkt, als ich es schon die Kategorien hinzufügte ;D Ryuga.L-Drago99 Es gibt halt so Schlaumeier, die nicht nachsehen, ob die Seite schon existiert. Da kann es schnell gehen, dass eine Seite dann doppelt existiert! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! Stimmt, so ist es :/ Ryuga.L-Drago99 Du sagst es ;) --[[User:OneVision|'OneVision']] 09:21, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Profil wie kriege ich es hin bei meinem profil diese vorlage mit dem status und so dazu haben (ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine ^^"") danke im vorraus Route 66 12:26, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi, klar kann ich dir helfen! Kennst du dich mit der HTML,-oder CSS-Sprache aus? Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! Monster World hallo ich wollte sie fragen ob sie auf facebook monster world spielen. warum? ich habe ein wikia aufgebaut für das facebook spiel und ich spiele es selber. wenn sie mir eine Antwort geben, wäre ich sehr zufrieden. bis gleich Monstichen ^^ Hii erstmals, ich habe zwar facebook, jedoch kenne ich das Spiel gar nicht! Also spiele ich es dementsprechend auch nicht, sorry! :( Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! schade ist nicht schlimm. bis irgendwann mal. aber kannst ja mal in der wiki vorbeischauen. hauptseite wird bearbeitet! Monstichen ^^ ^^Okay! ;) Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]talk to me! Hier ist der Link! Monstichen ^^ Frage und bitte auf Seite löschen zuerst meine frage: was um gottes namen ist kyokuryuu?? und meine bitte: kannst du bitte diese seite löschen? http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Zurafa_(Energiering) ich habe mich selber schon daran verwirrt... es gibt ja schon eine zurafa (ER) seite und da ist diese ziemlich sinnlos.... so das wars schon ;) LG Sera :) Route 66 02:36, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Sera! Ich danke dir für dein wachsames Auge! Es kommt schon häufig vor, dass hier zwei Seiten mit dem gleichen Namen existieren. Ich habe auch schon ementsprechend gehandelt und die Seite gelöscht. ;) Nun zu deiner Frage...Ich habe jetzt mal ein wenig im Wiki über das merkwürdige Wort "kyokuryuu" nachgeforscht und meiner Meinung nach hat das irgendwas mit der Codesprache oder so ähnlichem zu tun. Aber ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher und werde wohl nochmals hinter die Bücher gehen müssen!^^ Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Gekickt Hey deli, wieso wurde ich gekikt das war doch nur spaß sorry. Devise-Master000 17:39, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Du wurdest aus einem ganz simplen Grund gekickt: Du hast gespammt! Es wird schon genug gespammt im Chat und ich drücke da nicht immer ein Auge zu! Du sagtest, du würdest dich ändern. Hmm, ich sehe aber nichts davon und du bleibst gesperrt! So hart es auch für dich klingt! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Seite gelöscht Hallo Deli, Du hast die Seite Posion Drive zu unrecht gelöscht. Special Moves gibt es sehrwohl im Anime. Phaidon 12:47, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Erst einmal bitte ich dich, dass du deinem Kommentar einen Übernamen gibst. So weiss ich, worum es geht. Ich habe die Seite aus zwei simplen Gründen gelöscht: Zum Ersten, es hat nur einen Satz! Mit dieser Information kommt man definitiv nicht weit und es wäre noch besser, wenn der Special Move beschrieben worden wäre. Aber da dies nicht der Fall war, löschte ich die Seite. Der zweite Grund ist, dass ich noch nie etwas über diesen Special Move gehört habe. Von Poison Serpent ist mir nur "Serpent Venom Strike" bekannt und "Poison Drive" nicht! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Regelwerk Eigentlich hab ich aus langeweile das Regelwerk nochmal gelesen, aber da ist mir aufgefallen das manche Wörter falsch geschrieben sind. Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen ;) Nana ist Papas Liebling! (Diskussion) 01:25, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen^^Ich habe vor einiger Zeit einmal das Regelwerk korrigiert, aber nur im Schnelldurchgang. So ist verständlich, dass immer noch kleine Fehler zu finden sind ;) Aber ich danke dir für deine Aufmerksamkeit! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Seiten Hey, Ich wollte mal fragen ob du für mich mal ein Bild umbennen kannst, habe wieder ein Fehler gemacht, Sorry. (EIGHT23) Erst einmal bitte ich dich, dass du deinem Kommentar einen Übernamen gibst. Und zweitens: Ich habe dich schon einmal auf deine Bilder mit Wasserzeichen hingewiesen. Und da gibt es einen simplen Trick, diesem Fehler aus dem Weg zu gehen: Kontrollier, wie du deine Bilder benennst! Ich habe auch gesehen, dass du ein Bild mit Werbung hochgeladen hast. Und das ist hier strengstens verboten! So bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dich für eine Zeit lang zu sperren! Und ich wünsche mir für die Zukunft (wenn du wieder einen Acc erstellst), dass du aufpasst! Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Seite hey deli, wie du sicher weisst gibt es diese Seite schon: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Beafowl kannst du sie löschen? LG Ryuga.L-Drago99 10:35, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Klar doch ;) Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Tabelle für das Profil Hey, Ich wollte mal fragen wie man so eine Profil Tabelle macht ? Kannst du mir da weiter helfen? LG Ultimate Shinobi21 (Diskussion) 13:45, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Klar kann ich dir helfen! Aber als erstes bitte ich dich, dass du deinem Artikel einen Übernamen geben würdest. So weiss ich gleich, worum es geht ;) Nun zu deiner Bitte: Wenn du auf den Absatz "Weitere Vorlagen" drückst, erscheinen viele Vorlagen. Aber das sollte dich eigentlich nicht interessieren oder im schlimmsten Fall verwirren. Oben hat es ein weisses Suchfeld, und da gibst du einfach "Infobox:Benutzer" ein. Danach erscheinen ein paar Felder, die du mit deinen Angaben (also Daten) ausfüllen musst. Wenn ich das jetzt ein wenig umständlich, bzw. zu schwierig erklärt habe, dann einfach noch einmal nachfragen. Entsperrt Funktioniert nicht Deli,bin noch immer verbannt :'( 18:30, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Phil (Diskussion) Der Fall hat sich geklärt, hab ihn wieder entsperrt LG Ryuga.L-Drago99 19:00, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Gut, das höre ich gerne^^ Und ich hoffe, dass kein Streit mehr zwischen euch entsteht! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Ideen fürs Wiki Hallo Deliah (hoffe ich darf dich so nennen) Ich hab Blacky die Ideen schon aufgeschrieben und will auch mal deine Meinung hören .Also hier zu den Ideen... 1.Ein Artikel des Monats.Wir könnten im Forum darüber abstimmen welcher Artikel des Monats werden sollte.Dann könnten wir den Artikel auf der Hauptseite veröfeentlichen.Der hat eine Vorlage die (leider) jeden Monat nach Charakter bearbeitet wird. 2.Signaturen.Keine normalen Signaturen!Sondern besondere die so aussehen können: So etwa.Ich könnte Usern mit mind. 200 Bearbeitungen so eine herstellen die folgende Angaben mir sagen müssen: Name: (Der Name der in der Sig. angegeben ist, in ihm ist dein Profil verlinkt) Schriftart: (In welcher Schrift Du deinen Sig. haben willst) Farbe: (In welcher Farbe deine Sig. sein soll, es gibt auch Farbverläufe) Spruch: (Was für ein Spruch deine Sig. haben soll, in ihm ist deine Disk. verlinkt) Schriftart des Spruches: (Es kann eine andere Schriftart, als in dem Namen sein) Farbe des Spruches: (Welche Farbe dein Spruch haben soll, hier leider kein Farbverlauf) So das wars mal.Hoffe das die Ideen dir gefallen.Die Siggis sind halt anders als die die ihr hetzt habt deshalb ...aber ja das wars.Liebe Grüße -Kosma Snowberry 16:35, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich möchte auch mal was dazu sagen, auch wenn ich nicht Deli bin (:D). Naja, rote Signaturen sind bisschen blöd, weil rot normalerweise hier die Farbe ist, die bei nem Link anzeigt, dass die Seite zum Link nicht existiert. Aber die Idee mit dem Artikel des Monats ist echt gut ;). Meine Signatur is auch nich so ganz normal ;). MfG [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 16:43, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Lady Vader das muss nicht rot sein das war nur ein Beispiel.-Kosma Snowberry 16:48, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Also die Idee mit dem Artikel des Monats gefällt mir gut. Und wegen den Signaturen: Meine Meinung ist, dass jeder seine Signatur so gestalten kann, wie er will. Man kann einfach eine Vorlagen-Seite für die Signatur erstellen und dann kann jeder User sich die Vorlage beliebig anpassen. Ich meine, jeder kann sich die Farbe oder die Schriftgrösse usw. aussuchen, die ihm passt. Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Deine Benutzerseite Hey Deli, ich hab mir mal (aus Langeweile :D) deine Benutzerseite angeguckt. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass man wegen dem blauen Hintergrund den Text fast gar nicht mehr lesen kann. Es wäre schön, wenn du das ändern würdest. (wenn z.B. sich ein neuer Benutzer sich an die Admins wenden will oder sie einfach kennenlernen will (während ich das schreibe lache ich :D)). MfG [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 08:44, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) (wegen der Schrift: ich wollte mal was anderes als Times New Roman oder was das is :D) Ich werde es nicht ändern ;) Es bleibt so, wie es ist. Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! P.S. Dann muss man sich halt ein wenig anstrengen, um es zu lesen. Burn Pegasus (Seite) Hallo OneVision, mir ist eben aufgefallen das du meine Seite Burn Pegasus gelöscht hast. Nicht das mich das sonderlich stört, weil ich die Seite mal so aus Spaß hinzugefügt habe. Aber ein anderer Admin hat mir gesagt, wenn ich so was mache, soll ich hinschreiben, dass der Bey nicht echt sondern erfunden ist und das hab ich dann gemacht. Ich hab diese Seite vor ca. einem Jahr erstellt und deshalb verstehe ich nicht warum du sie jetzt gelöscht hast. Burn Pegasus (Diskussion) 13:50, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich verstehe gut, was du meinst. Die Seite "Burn Pegasus" ist mir bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen und als ich per Zufall auf die Seite stiess, fiel mir auf, dass dieser Bey im Fachhandel nicht zu kaufen ist. Im Beyblade-Wiki werden nur Artikel (in diesem Fall Beys) erstellt, die auch im Fachhandel zu kaufen sind. Aber da der Bey eine Selbsterfindung ist, habe ich die Seite gelöscht. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, wie ich die Situation sehe. Und wenn ich, bzw. auch andere Admins das OK für den Artikel geben, dann werde ich meine "Aktion" rückgängig machen. Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Hauptseite Hallo OneVision, da BlackStreet21 mir noch nicht geantwortet hat, wollte ich bei dir mal freundlich anfragen, ob ich für euer Beyblade Wiki einen alternativen Vorschlag für eure Hauptseite machen dürfte? Inhaltlich möchte ich dabei gar nichts verändern, lediglich das Layout ein wenig umstellen. Ich habe hier mal einen ersten Entwurf gemacht, wie ich mir das in etwa vorgestellt habe. Durch das kompakte zweispaltige Design würde weniger Platz verschenkt werden und man hat mehr Inhalte direkt auf den ersten Blick parat. Wie gesagt, ein erster Entwurf. Gib mir einfach Bescheid, ob er euch zusagt. Wenn ihr weitere Vorschläge oder Anregungen haben solltet, die ich für euch verwirklichen könnte, teile es mir ebenfalls einfach mit. Dazu sind natürlich auch deine Admin-Kollegen und alle aktiven Bearbeiter des Wikis eingeladen ;) Gruß Micha (Talk) 14:14, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hii Micha, :ich danke dir für deinen tollen Entwurf! Ich finde es super von dir, dass du uns helfen möchtest! Mich spricht der neue Entwurf an, aber natürlich möchte ich noch die Meinungen der anderen hören. Wie du sagtest, benötigt der neue Entwurf weniger Platz, das finde ich schon einmal einen Pluspunkt. Vielleicht sollte man die "Einleitung" (also herzlich Willkommen im Beyblade Wiki...etc.) ein wenig mehr in Szene setzen. Sonst habe ich nichts zu beanstanden^^ Wenn Blacky mal in Skype online ist, werde ich ihn einmal auf den Entwurf ansprechen und seine Meinung dazu hören. Natürlich wenn das für dich okay wäre ;) :Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! ::Klar, absolut kein Problem ;) ::Micha (Talk) 11:28, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Micha! Da du mir auf die letzte Nachricht noch nicht geantwortet hast, versuche ich es einfach nochmals^^Meine Frage: Ich führe selber ein Wiki (das Queen-Wiki) und ich wollte fragen, ob du mir vielleicht bei der Hauptseite helfen kannst? Sie entspricht nicht ganz meinen Vorstellungen und meine Kenntnisse in der HTML,-und Codesprache sind auch nicht die besten :/ Ich hoffe, du kannst mir weiterhelfen! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Videos? Hi, ich wollte mal Fragen ob ich bei ein paar Artikeln z.b Samurai Ifrad Videos hochladen darf? (die Videos sind von mir selbst gedreht und handeln je nach artikel über diesen Artikel z.b Ifrad hat den ein Video über Ifrad und wie stark er ist) Weil ich bei den Artikel Kronus ein hochgeladennes Video (von Youtube) gesehen habe. Deswegen frag ich. Wenn du dir die Videos ansehen willst denn musst du nur auf mein Profil gehen. ^^ Ultimate Shinobi21 (Diskussion) 15:08, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Klar, kannst du gerne machen! Ich habe mir das Video angeschaut und es ist in Ordnung, du kannst es auf die Seite stellen. Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Gangan Galaxy Hallo Delilah, ich wollte fragen warum man den Artikel von Gangan Galaxy nicht bearbeiten kann? Ellen-Enya (Diskussion) 21:47, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Ellen-Enya, danke für deine Antwort. Vielleicht gab es wieder einmal Komplikationen mit dem Server von Wikia! Das passiert hier öfters, aber ich denke, dass du die Seite bearbeiten kannst. Nach meinem Wissen wurde die Seite nicht gesperrt, sie kann also von jedem angemeldeten User bearbeitet werden ;) LG [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Nemesis-Bild mit Wasserzeichen Hallo, Sie haben auf meinem Profil was geschrieben mit Wasserzeichen in dem Bild von Nemesis. Ich weis nicht was das zu bedeuten hat und es tut mir fürchterlich leid. Ich wusste nicht, das man das nicht darf. Ich lösche dieses Bild und schreibt mir bitte die Regeln auf für die Bilder, den ich will nicht GESPERRT werden. Liebe Grüsse Twisted Tempo ( Tut mir WIRKLICH leid ) Hallo OneVision Du hast auf meinem Profil Twisted Tempo was geschrieben mit Wasserzeichen im Bild von Nemesis. Ich wollte nur sagen das es mir leid tut. Ich wusste nicht das ich das nicht darf. Ich habe es wirklich nicht aus absicht getan. Kannst du mir die Regeln aufschreiben damit ich weis welche Bilder ich reinstellen darf und welches nicht. Bitte OneVision. Liebe Grüsse Twisted Tempo ( Tut mir Leid ) Twisted Tempo (Diskussion) 21:17, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Twisted Tempo Hallo, danke für deine Antwort. Wenn du dich mit den Regeln des Wikis bekannt machen willst, dann besuche doch einfach die Seite "Regelwerk", dort findest du alle nötigen Informationen dazu! Ansonsten habe ich dir ja schon gesagt, dass Bilder mit Wasserzeichen hier verboten sind. Grund wegen unserer Regel: Wir wollen nicht gegen das Urheberrecht verstossen! Alle User müssen sich an diese wichtige und grundlegende Regel halten (auch wir Admins, CM's usw. :D). Und ich habe dir erst einmal eine Verwarnung gegeben, jedoch bitte ich dich, dass du in Zukunft darauf Acht gibst! Nun wünsche ich dir weiterhin viel Spass hier im Wiki!^^ LG [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Silvester usw. Hi Deli :D Happy Silvester! Achja, wie verlief bisher dein Heiligabend? Meiner verlief mit einem Besuch bei H&M relativ gut (;D). Außerdem bekomm ich zu Silvester wahrscheinlich ne PS3. :D (yay). Freust du dich auch auf Silvester? Außerdem happy Weihnachten (bei mir ohne Schnee :( :D) :D. Deine Mariam :D. [[User:LadyVader2001|'Vady']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 13:59, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hii Vady Also, ich war heute beim Zahnarzt, kaufte noch schnell die letzten Geschenke für meine Familie ein und schaute ein wenig Fairy Tail! Ansonsten freue ich mich unheimlich auf Heiligabend, denn endlich kann ich wieder beim Essen kräftig zulangen :P (Kleiner Scherz am Rande, versteht sich^^, ich esse aber schon viel heute :D) Ja, auf Silvester freue ich mich auch, aber das dauert noch ein paar Tage :( Ich habe auch kein Schnee, das wird wohl wieder eine grüne Weihnacht werden...wie immer. Na ja...die globale Erwärmung halt! Ich wünsche dir auch noch frohe Festtage und einen guten Start ins Jahr 2013! Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Thank you Deli. :D Globale Erwärmung=böse. :D Boah jetzt mag anscheinend jeder FT XD. LG [[User:LadyVader2001|'Vady']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 17:11, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bitte ;) Ja, mit der globalen Erwärmung ist nicht zu lachen! Sie stellt eine regelrechte Bedrohung für uns Menschen dar und wir dummen Menschen machen nichts dagegen! Fairy Tail ist mega cool, werde auch Teil des FT-Clans :P Der halbe Chat hier ist ein Fairy Tail-Fan! Mich hat es auch erwischt, anfgefangen hat es vor ca. einer Woche...und ich kann einfach nicht damit aufhören! :D Lg [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Spam Das spammer] ''It's not about how many edits you make'', [[User talk:Ricky Spanish|'its about how significant your edits are']] 07:02, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) I don't know what you mean. I'm sorry :/ OneVisionBack Chat! Entbannen? Hi, Ich wollte mal Fragen ob ich vllt wider entbannt werden darf? Ich bin jetzt seit über 3 Monaten gebannt und mittlerweile bin ich auf Platz 15 in diesen Wiki und ich hatte schon mal eine Entschuldigung als Block Beitrag gemacht ( http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Ultimate_Shinobi21/Hey... ) und deswegen wollte ich fragen ob du mich vllt entbannen kannst... Bitte... LG Ultimate Shinobi21 (Diskussion) 13:58, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hauke Mal ehrlich: Was bringt dir das jetzt? Du hast ja schon diesen Account! Für was muss ich nun den anderen freischalten? Kannst du mir das bitte erklären? Ich meine, ich habe auch nur dieses Konto und ich bin völlig zufrieden damit. Man braucht nicht mehrere! LG [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Sorry dass ich much einmische ,aber Hauke,ich bin auch gebannt und verlange meinen Acc wieder,und ich habe keinen mehr. Phil (Diskussion) 18:32, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Phil, dein Account bleibt sowieso gesperrt! [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Ich habe zwar noch ein Acc nämlich diesen hier, aber ich würde gern mein alten Acc wider haben, denn bei den bin ich weit gekommen und wenn ich wieder was barebiten will, muss ich den Alten (gebannten) Acc benutzen, denn ich will nicht nochmal von vorne anfangen und es tut mir auch wirklich Leid... Außerdem hab ich versucht mich zu ändern (z.b. raste nicht mehr so leicht aus und spammen tu ich auch kaum noch).... Bitte entbann mich wider... Ach und Phil hast du nich noch diesen Lord Doby Acc? Aber selbst wenn du denn benutzt, bringt es nich viel, denn in den anderen war wie bei mir viel arbeit drin... Aber Bitte One Vision entbann mich... LG Beyblader21 (Diskussion) 19:50, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde dich nicht entbannen. Alle sagen, dass sie sich bessern usw. Aber ich habe nie was davon gesehen! Wenn man schon solche Besserungen ausspricht, sollte man sich gefälligst dran halten. Und von nichts kommt nichts Hauke: Also, dann arbeite mit deinem jetztigen Account weiter und dann hast du bald so viele Bearbeitungen wie mit deinem alten Account. Es war auch ein langer Weg, um über 4000 Bearbeitungen zu kriegen, aber ich habe nie aufgegeben. Und bitte akzeptiere unsere Entscheidung und diskutier nicht mit mir...es bringt dir nichts ;) LG [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Hi, ich weiß, dass ein Account von Hauke gesperrt ist. Er ist nicht sehr glücklich darüber...Hauke will sich wirklich bessern, indem er nicht mehr spämt (versucht e) u. nicht mehr so schnell ausrastet wie früher. Bitte schlaf mal eine Nacht drüber, vielleicht änderst du ja deine Meinung. LG AlinA12 jep hauke ist ein guter mensch er weiß er hat fehler gemacht und all seine angehörigen wissen das auch Spiral L-drago (Diskussion) 10:48, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab Haukes entschuldigung gesehen,und ich finder,er meint das ehrlich.Ich merke,wenn jemand was ernst meint und er tut das.Gib ihm doch bitte noch ne Chance.Nanami Shimaike (Diskussion) 11:00, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Freunde setzen sich für einander ein. Das ist schön und gut, aber das wird das Blatt auch nicht wenden können. Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung: Hauke bleibt aus dem Chat verbannt. Und hiermit ist diese Diskussion beendet! [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Bilder Falsch zugeordnet Es gibt hier jemanden der Bilder bei Artikeln hinzufügt die gar nix mit den Artikel zu tun haben... Sein Name ist OZUMA. LG Beyblader21 (Diskussion) 13:35, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp. Ich werde den User gleich auf seine Taten hinweisen. [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Bitte, und das war doch selbst verständlich. ;) LG Beyblader21 (Diskussion) 14:19, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bilder falsch zugeordnet Hallo OneVision Ich bin ziemlich "neu" mitm PC und mit dieser Seite.Sorry,das ich die falschen Bilder gepostet habe.War keine böse Absicht. LG , OZUMA OZUMA (Diskussion) 15:15, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte dich auch nur auf deine Taten hinweisen. Aber bitte achte in Zukunft darauf, wie du die Bilder zu den Artikeln hinzufügst ;) LG [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Sniper shoot heißt eigentlich Sniper Shot Hi, also ich habe fest gestellt, dass es bei Storm Capricorn in diesem Wiki einen Special-Move namens "Sniper shoot" gibt laut dem englischsprachigem Bey-Wiki heißt dieser allerdings "Sniper Shot" mit nur einem "o"! Kannst du das ändern? LG BeyTUBER BeyTUBER (Diskussion) 19:19, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo BeyTuber, danke, dass du das mir gemeldet hast. Ich werde es ändern. OneVisionBack Chat! Mir sind ein paar Fehler aufgefallen! Also mir sind Fehler aufgefallen und zwar: Lion Gale Force-Wall gibt es zweimal genau wie Burning Firestrike und daran (Tut mir schrecklich leid :( ) bin ich selber Schuld Lion 100 Fang Fury, wie gesagt tut mir leid muss anscheinend besser aufpassen! Und ich glaube das Poisen Drive eigentlich Poison Drive heißen müsste und der Special Move von Rock Scorpio ist. LG BeyTUBER BeyTUBER (Diskussion) 10:41, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC Hallo BeyTUBER, danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Diese Fehler passieren manchmal und es wäre ratsam, vorher im Wiki zu kontrollieren, ob der Artikel schon existiert. Das mache ich auch und es ist sehr hilfreich, denn so unterläuft dir diesen Fehler nicht nochmals ;) Und wenn du eine Frage hast, steh ich dir immer zur Verfügung :) LG [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']]Back Chat! Wo seid ihr? Hey wo seit ihr alle? BeBeBeat (Diskussion) 13:31, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wir treffen uns nicht mehr im Beyblade-Chat. Diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Wir haben einen neuen Treffpunkt, aber nicht hier. LG Kannst ruhig länger mal im Chat on bleiben. Ich find ihn immer noch cool. Wozu gibt es ihn denn sonst?Avatar Star (Diskussion) 11:36, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']] http://images.wikia.com/fairypedia/de/images/thumb/f/f7/G.png/25px-G.png [[User Talk:OneVision|'Back Chat!']]